Calestian Hearts New Editing
by Ameloyd
Summary: Aku Alice Caudelaire... ketika aku terjebak dalam cinta yang memabukkan. hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Namun, setelah keadaan mulai bercahaya. Datanglah malapetaka di sebuah pesta berlumuran darah...


Halo Semuanya! Aku Amel/Shinma~ Tolong cerita ini dimaklumi karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita :P Semoga kalian cukup puas dengan cerita ini ...

_START!_

* * *

><p><strong>Calestian Hearts<strong>

****Disclaimer : **Jun Mochizuki**

****Pandora Hearts ****

Namaku Alice Caudelaire... seorang putri bungsu keluarga Caudelaire, salah satu keluarga bangsawan utama yang menguasai kota Calestian ini. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Jack Caudelaire. Seorang kakak yang '_sister complex'_. Tiba-tiba di sekolahku, Violesent School, tak sengaja aku menabrak seorang laki-laki... laki-laki itu bernama Oz Latowidge. Waktu demi waktu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan tanpa kusadari ternyata aku menaruh hati padanya! Aku pun harus menyembunyikan perasaan itu, karena aku sudah ditunangkan oleh Elliot Darkrather. Tetapi, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu! Akhirnya perasaan itu pun diketahui oleh kakakku dan Elliot! Serta merta oleh ayah dan pamanku! Mereka pun menyuruhku menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak bisa!

Namun, takdir begitu pahit. Oz Latowidge yang kucintai... ternyata mencintai wanita lain... ia menyatakan cintanya pada wanita itu dihadapanku! Dan yang lebih pahit lagi... wanita itu adalah Sharon Violent, Sahabatku! Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping... tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

Saat pesta rutin sekolahku diadakan, di taman bunga mawar angker. Oz menyatakan cinta padaku! Aku pun senang sekaligus kaget! Kenapa ia yang mencintai wanita lain. Bisa-bisanya menyatakan cinta padaku? Tapi... kemudian setelah itu, hal buruk terjadi! Hal tak terduga pun dimulai...!

* * *

><p><strong>My Life...<strong>

Ciiit! Cit! Burung-burung berkicau indah di hari yang cerah ini. Hari ini hari senin, aku pun harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Nona, anda harus segera berangkat" seru Break, pelayan setiaku.

"Baiklah" aku pun mendatangi ayahku dan langsung pamit kepada beliau "Ayah, Alice pergi dulu, ya"

"Iya, Alice... hati-hati" kata ayahku yang masih muda itu sembari mengelus rambutku yang berwarna _Brunette_ ini.

"Ahh...! Alice jahat! Aku kok tidak diajak?" Tiba-tiba datang kakakku, dan ia langsung bersikap manja -seperti biasa- kepadaku. Aku hanya cuek.

"Jack... kau ini. Alice kan cuma mau berangkat ke sekolah. Kamu juga kan?" ucap ayahku yang bernama Glen ini.

"Tapi kami beda kelas kaaannn?" Sahut kakak dengan manja sambil memasang muka cemberut.

Akhirnya aku dan kakakku pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

Kami bersekolah di Violesent School, sekolah tingkat SMA-Universitas yang terkemuka di Calestian City ini. Aku kelas 2 SMA dan Kakakku kelas 2 di universitas.

Di sekolah...

"Selamat pagi, Alice!" sapa teman-temanku. –Aku terkenal disekolah, karena kepintaran, prestasi, kecantikan, dan keaktifanku. Syukurlah, belum ada hal yang tak mengenakkan tentang aku. Aku juga sering menyumbangkan uang dan bersedekah pada orang miskin.-

"Alice~!" Sapa Sharon, kakak kelasku.

"Pa, pagi kak Sharon" jawabku agak kaget dengan kedatangan Sharon yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya cerita yang cukup seru buat kamu lho!" Seru Sharon

"Oh,ya?" tanyaku menyakinkan

Ding! Dong! Ding!... bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kami. Kami pun bersiap-siap ke kelas masing-masing.

"Yaaah... kalau begitu ceritanya saat jam makan siang saja ya! Aku tunggu di kafe!" Sharon pun pergi berlari meninggalkan kami dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Iya..." jawabku.

"Ahh...! aku masih mau sama Alice~ku!" ucap Jack sambil memelukku.

"Kakak... bel sudah bunyi... aku mau ke kelasku dulu, kakak juga harus ke kelas kakak kan?"

Akhirnya aku pun terlepas dari Kakakku yang _Sister Complex._

Setelah bel berbunyi kami pun memulai pelajaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Begun<strong>

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi...

"Ah, aku harus ke Kafe, sesuai janjiku dengan Sharon" Ucapku dalam hati.

Karena gedung makan ada di sudut sekolah, aku pun harus melewati lapangan sekolah jika ingin pergi ke Kafe.

"Hosh! Hosh..!" aku berlari sangat kencang sambil mengatur irama nafasku.

Sampailah aku di lapangan sekolah, setengah jalan menuju Kafe. Aku terus berlari amat kencang.

DUAGH! AW!.

Tak sengaja, aku menabrak seorang laki-laki yang ada di depanku. Kami pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan terduduk sambil mengelus kepala yang saling terbentur.

"Aduuh..! Kepalaku...! Ma,maaf" kataku sambil menahan sakit serasa semuanya berputar. Dan tentu saja aku minta maaf kepada laki-laki yang kutabrak tadi.

"Ah..." laki-laki itu berdiri sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Aku termenung melihat rambut dan mata lelaki itu. Ia berambut emas dan bermata_ emerald _seperti kakakku.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku...

Syut!

"Apa anda terluka?" Hembusan angin membuat rambut emas itu terayun seperti menari, mata _emerald _itu menatapku sendu penuh kasih sayang. Aku memandangnya yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku, Suara yang keluar dari bibir itu begitu indah. Cahaya matahari yang membelakangi laki-laki itu membuatnya makin indah... bagaikan matahari...

Aku terdiam terpesona melihat pemandangan tak terduga itu...

PLAK!

"Apa yang kulakukan?" batinku dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"A...a,ku tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya!" setelah sadar aku menerima tangannya dan berdiri sambil minta maaf. Tentu saja wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam. Belum pernah kulihat laki-laki yang begitu baik dan mempesona...

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena meleng, hehehe" jawabnya lembut dengan menambahkan senyum yang begitu menawan. "Perkenalkan... namaku Oz Latowidge"

...

"A,aku Alice... Alice Caudelaire!" aku mengenalkan diri dengan begitu gugup.

Detik demi detik berlalu... aku memandangnya bagai melihat seorang pangeran impian.

Ah! Aku lupa! Aku'kan harus ke Kafe! Aku memukul-mukul pipiku yang sedari tadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ma,maaf Oz! Aku harus pergi! Sampai Jumpa!" aku pun pergi meninggalkan Oz dan menuju Kafe. Oz hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Ya, Alice..."

Disana telah ada Sharon yang menungguku.

"Kak Sharon!" aku melambaikan tangan padanya. "Maaf, aku terlambat!"  
>"Tidak apa-apa, baru telat 2 menit, kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.<p>

Sharon pun menceritakan apapun yang ia tahu, tetapi aku hanya diam memikirkan laki-laki bernama Oz itu.

"Ng..." Sharon menatapku curiga "jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu sebelum ini ya?" tanyanya

"Eh? Ti,tidak kok!" jawabku gugup

Aku yang mengenal baik Sharon yang mudah curiga ini, berusaha membantah kecurigaan Sharon.

"Hmm... Alice.. kau tahu kan aku tak bisa kau bohongi!" Akhirnya setelah melihat senyuman 'maut' dari Sharon, terpaksa aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm... Oz Latowidge, ya? Aku pernah mendengarnya juga. Kalau tidak salah ia pewaris salah satu keluarga bangsawan utama Latowidge" jelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum penuh Keingintahuan

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya ,ya Alice...?"

"A,apa? Nggak kok!" aku kaget mendengar itu. Wajahku pun memerah!

"Orang yang selalu ada di pikiran seseorang. Itu berarti kamu menyukainya!" jawab Sharon mantap.

"Hah? Uh... da,darimana kau tahu, kalau aku memikirkannya?" tanyaku membuat alasan

"terlihat dari wajahmu kok!" Sharon tersenyum penuh misteri, aku pun tak berani membantah Sharon yang menakutkan itu. Akhirnya aku pun mengakuinya.

"Kamu harus menyatakan cintamu Alice!" Tiba-tiba Sharon mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan.

"A,APA KAU BILANG? MANA MUNGKIN! KAU KAN TAHU KALAU AKU SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN!" Tanpa sadar aku menjawab dengan lantang. Semuanya pun melihat kami.

"A,alice... suaramu terlalu besar!" Sharon menghentikan aku."Semuanya, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian..." Sharon mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

"Dengar Alice, aku tahu kamu sudah punya tunangan, yaitu Elliot Darkrather 'kan?" jelasnya

Aku hanya diam. "tapi kamu akan menderita jika mendendam perasaan itu terus menerus" Sharon menasehatiku dengan gayanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi... Sharon pun kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan aku.

Di rumah...

Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sharon benar. Dadaku terasa amat sesak, pikiranku dipenuhi Oz... aku tak tahan!

"Alice... kau baik-baik saja?" Jack dan Glen mengetuk pintu kamarku, dan mereka pun masuk -Kamarnya tidak kukunci- ke kamarku.

"Alice... ada apa? Kenapa setelah pulang dari sekolah kamu langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamarmu? Bahkan, kata Break kamu tak memakan makan siangmu?" tanya ayahku

...

Aku hanya diam sambil memeluk bantal kesayanganku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa. Serahkan saja padaku Alice" Kata Jack mencoba menghibur. Tetapi percuma, aku terus cuek.

Ting! Tong! Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang datang?

"Ah.. ayah lupa memberitahumu, Alice... Kalau tunanganmu, Elliot Darkrather, datang berkunjung ke rumah kita" Aku terkejut bukan main, ketika tahu Elliot datang!

"Oh, iya. Paman Oscar juga datang, lho" sambung kakakku.

* * *

><p><p>

"Uwah! Sudah lama ya, keponakan-keponakanku tersayang!" paman Oscar langsung memeluk aku dan Jack.

Seketika itu pula Elliot menanyakan kabarku "Bagaimana kabarmu, Alice?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" *disertai senyuman*

"Sudah lama sekali, ya nona Alice" sapa seorang pemuda berkacamata sembari mencium punggung tanganku.

"Iya, Reo. Tapi kamu tak perlu memanggilku'Nona Alice', panggil saja 'Alice'..." jawabku lembut. -Reo adalah pelayan keluarga Darkrather, walaupun masih pemuda seperti Elliot, tapi pengetahuannya tak diragukan lagi.

"Baik"

.

.

Srak! Srek...sruk!...

Tiba-tiba semuanya meninggalkan aku dan Elliot berdua! "Ka, kakak? Ayah? Pa,paman? Break? Reo?" semuanya pun hilang termasuk para pembantu, yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah aku dan Elliot saja!

Tiba-tiba Elliot dengan malu-malu menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke taman belakang rumah. Ia mengenggam tanganku begitu erat.

"E,elliot... kita mau kemana?"tanyaku agak lugu.

Elliot tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di taman bunga Lycoris milik almarhum ibuku.

"A,alice..." akhirnya Elliot mulai bicara

"Ya?"

"A,apakah selama ini kamu tetap menyukaiku?" tiba-tiba Elliot menanyakan hal tak terduga

Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman "Tentu saja, Elliot"

Elliot yang sedari tadi malu-malu berubah menjadi bahagia sambil memasang wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

Tapi... Maaf, Elliot... aku memang menyukaimu, tapi sekarang hatiku sedang dibutakan oleh seorang pewaris Latowidge. Cinta ini seperti cinta Romeo dan Juliet.

Besoknya di sekolah...

"Bla,bla, bala, bla bla" semua suara yang ada di muka bumi ini terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Tetapi aku hanya memikirkannya seorang, yaitu Oz. Semua pelajaran, ajakan, bujukan, amarah, permintaan, percakapan pun tidak ada yang masuk ke pikiranku.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu... hati ini sudah tak mampu menahan anggur yang memabukkan jiwa.

* * *

><p><strong>I Never Want it...<strong>

Akhirnya setelah sebulan berlalu. Hal yang paling kutakuti akhirnya datang... semua keluargaku telah tahu, kalau aku menyukai seorang pewaris Latowidge.

Mereka tahu hal ini karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Mereka melihat dari buku diari yang kutaruh di atas kasur kamarku.

"Alice... kau sudah berjanji pada kami bahwa kau tidak akan memikirkan seseorang yang bukan orang terdekatmu. Kau baru bertemu dengannya sekali, dan belum pernah bertemu kembali"

"Alice, putriku... kau tak mau mengecewakan almarhum ibumu kan?" ayahku berusaha membuatku menghilangkan rasa 'suka' itu.

"Tapi, Ayahanda... aku..."

"Alice... kau tahu kan bahwa kami semua menyayangimu. Dan tak ingin mempercayakanmu pada orang yang belum tentu layak untukmu." Sambung paman Oscar

"...tapi..."

"Duhai Adikku tersayang... aku amat menyayangimu. Dan aku tak akan menghancurkan keinginanmu... tetapi, kamu sudah mempunyai tunangan... sudah tak dapat lagi engkau raih cintamu pada Oz Latowidge" Bahkan kakakku yang biasanya sembrono, bersikap layaknya seorang kakak yang bijak.

"Nona... engkau harus mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang dikau lakukan" tukas Break.

Semua menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, tapi sampai mati pun aku tak bisa! Kenapa...! Aku tak tahu? kenapa aku begitu mencintainya?

Elliot yang mendengar itu pun patah hati dan akibatnya ia tak masuk sekolah selama 2 minggu.

Ini semua salahku... aku harus mencari cara untuk melupakannya walaupun itu sangat berat bagiku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela berembun, menarikan jari-jariku di kaca jendela itu, menimbulkan suara decitan lemah. Aku memutar jari telunjukku di atas kaca jendela, memainkannya seakan-akan jariku menjadi seorang yang sedang bermain selancar es di atas arena es.

Langit berubah menjadi hitam. Hujan pun mulai turun... Aku menangkupkan wajahku. Langit telah mengajakku untuk ikut menangis bersama...

Hari demi hari berlalu... tetapi bukan rasa tenang yang datang, tetapi rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan datang menghambar!

Aku sudah putus asa! Aku... telah mengecewakan mereka semua... aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menyukai seorang laki-laki selain Elliot... putra dari sahabat ayah... sekaligus pewaris keluarga Darkrather.

Aku harus bagaimana?

* * *

><p><strong>Long Time, No See...<strong>

Matahari terbit dengan indahnya, membuat hati yang gundah ini merasa tenang...

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan rutinitas yang berbeda. Biasanya kakak yang selalu heboh, paman yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan ayah yang selalu tenang selalu menjadi sarapanku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kami tak melakukannya lagi.

Semuanya diam dan hening... membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

.

Di sekolah...

Ding-Dong-Ding!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak kecuali aku pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang ingin makan, bermain, ataupun berbincang-bincang. Namun, beda halnya denganku. Aku yang biasanya mengobrol dan bermain bersama kakak, Sharon dan yang lain. Hari ini pergi menuju atap sekolah... tempat untuk menyendiri.

Tiba-tiba setelah sampai di atap, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring disana. Wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah buku, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia memiliki rambut yang hitam kelam. Melihat itu, aku menjadi teringat sebuah kenangan yang cukup lama.

Ia pun akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan menyingkirkan buku yang ada di wajahnya. "Ng... Eh? Alice?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

"Eh? Ka,kamu? Gilbert?" aku spontan kaget setelah tahu bahwa laki-laki itu ternyata sahabat lamaku, Gilbert Nightray.

"Gilbert!" "Alice!" ...!

kami pun saling peluk, rasa kangen setelah empat tahun tak bertemu akhirnya terbalaskan oleh kebahagiaan.

"Ke,kenapa kamu ada di sini Gil?" tanyaku yang dari tadi heran.

"Melihatnya saja kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku ini orangnya kan tak pandai bergaul" jawabnya tenang

Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ngomong-ngomong... Alice, tambah lama, kau tambah cantik saja" puji Gilbert

"Eh? Ma,makasih Gil, kamu juga makin lama makin gagah saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum malu.

Entah mengapa, hatiku yang sedari tadi muram ini berubah menjadi ceria. Bagaimana tidak? Aku telah bertemu sahabatku yang paling mengerti aku, sudah empat tahun lamanya tak bertemu setelah ia pindah. Dan ternyata ia adalah murid sekolah yang sama denganku!

Rasa bahagia ini terus mengelilingiku, serasa bebas dari penjara...

"Gil... ternyata kamu murid sekolah ini juga ya?" tanyaku

"iya, begitulah. Tapi tak kusangka kalau bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini" jawabnya

"Hmm..."

"Sebenarnya aku memilih sekolah ini, karena mendengar bahwa kau menjadi murid disini. Akhirnya aku masuk sekolah ini, dan ternyata kamu selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan ya? Terutama murid cowok. Dimulai dari mata Violet-lah, rambut _Brunette_-lah, seyuman-lah, bahkan sampai sikapmu" Jelas Gil

"Benarkah?"

Kami pun berbincang-bincang penuh rasa bahagia di bawah sinar matahari. Tetapi, ketika Gil menanyakan tentang gosip yang beredar, bahwa aku mencintai laki-laki lain selain Elliot. Gil berubah menjadi suram.

Sebenarnya aku, kakakku, Gil, dan Elliot adalah sahabat yang saling mengerti, dan selalu bersama. Namun, ketika Elliot ditunangkan padaku, Gil pindah. Apa alasannya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas sepertinya ia tak senang.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Gil... Ke,kenapa kamu pindah setelah pertunangan antara aku dan Elliot?"

...

Tiba-tiba suasana yang buruk datang setelah aku menanyakan hal itu.

"..." Gil diam dan tak menjawab. Aku hanya sabar melihat sahabatku itu.

"Itu..." Akhirnya Gil berbicara "karena aku patah hati"

"EH! A,APA KATAMU?" aku kaget mendengar jawabannya

.

.

"... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Alice. Dan karena itu aku bersikeras bersekolah di sini"

"Eh? Be,benarkah?" tanyaku yang seperti kepiting merah.

"iya"

Ah... aku tak habis pikir... Gil pindah karena patah hati, akibat pertunangan itu?

"Aku tambah patah hati lagi, ketika tahu kamu berjanji pada orangtuamu. Bahwa kau tak akan mencintai pria lain selain Elliot..." tambahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah

"Ah... Begitu...kah?"

Detik demi detik berlalu... burung-burung berkicau, namun bagai pertanda permintaan maaf...

"Gil... maafkan aku.." aku berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, namun sia-sia belaka

Tiba-tiba Gil bertanya "Ng... sebagai sahabat yang saling membantu, aku harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang digosipkan itu."

"Eh?" aku yang mendengar itu terkejut dan akhirnya tidak berkata apa-apa.

...

.

Krek!

"Ah! Gil..! ternyata kau ada disini!" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang dan memanggil Gilbert dengan 'Gil', seperti sudah begitu akrab.

Aku menengok ke arah laki-laki itu, dan...

"Oz!" aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat laki-laki yang baru datang tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Oz yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Gil hanya diam dan sepertinya ia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Ah! Ada Alice juga, toh?" Oz berlari mendekati kami

Semakin dekat... satu meter... lima puluh sentimeter... dan akhirnya sampai...

"Ah, ah.. ng...?" aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, mukaku bagai langit senja!

"..." Gil hanya diam sambil memperhatikanku.

"Hosh-hosh...! Eh? Tu,tunggu dulu! Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Oz

"I,iya..." jawabku.

"He~... tu,tunggu dulu! Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Oz bertanya dengan terkejut ketika sadar kami hanya berdua.

"Kami hanya sedang mengobrol, kok" jawab Gil disertai senyuman.

"Ooh...!"

Ding-Dong-Ding! Ternyata bel masuk kelas berbunyi di tengah-tengah pertemuan keduaku dengan Oz. Terpaksa aku harus kembali ke kelasku.

"Ah! Bel berbunyi! Ops! Aku lupa! Aku ada rapat dengan Klubku! Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya! Daah Gil! Daah Alice!" Oz pun pergi.

.

Aku pun berdiri.

"Aku juga ke kelasku dulu, ya!" aku pun segera pergi ke kelas, tapi saat mau memegang kenok pintu atap itu...

"Tunggu!" Gil berteriak, membuatku terkejut.

"A,ada apa Gil?" tanyaku

"..."

.

.

"Ah! Oh,iya! Kamu sekelas dengan Oz ya?" tanyaku berusaha mengubah suasana. – Di Violesent School, setiap tingkat, mempunyai beberapa kelas, ada kelas Gold, Silver, Platinum, Saint, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku dan kakakku di kelas Gold, Oz dan Gil di kelas Platinum, sedangkan Elliot di kelas Saint.-

"Alice... " Gil mulai berbicara

"Iya?"

"Orang yang kamu sukai itu... jangan-jangan..."

.

"Oz, ya?"

"!"

Gil yang berkata seperti itu membuatku merasa malu sekaligus terkejut.

"... ternyata sahabatku menyukai sahabatku juga." Gil terlihat hancur, melihat itu, aku pun menyesal.

"Gil?"

Drap, drap! Gil pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa...

Gil...?

* * *

><p><strong>My Sweet Brothers...<strong>

Hari ini, cuaca amat cerah. Membuat hati ingin menangis... mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Break membuat _Tea Time_ di beranda kamarku yang menghadap taman belakang yang luas.  
>"Break... kenapa semuanya membenciku?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, ke Break.<p>

"... Kenapa nona bertanya demikian?" jawabnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Habisnya... setelah kejadian itu. Semuanya tidak mau berbicara denganku. Mau itu ayah, paman, Elliot, sampai-sampai kakak juga. Bahkan sahabat lamaku yang baru bertemu, Gil, juga seperti itu...?" seruku

"..."

"kamu juga tuh, Break" tukasku sambil menggelembungkan pipiku. Manis sekali~

Break memandangku sejenak..."Humph! Khihihi...!" terdengar samar bahwa Break tertawa.

"?" aku hanya diam sambil melihat tingkah aneh Break.

Akhirnya Break tenang dan berkata "Kami tidak membencimu, Alice vi Caudelaire... tapi kami hanya... mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, ragu.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat sembari memakan kue milikku.

"Omong-omong mengapa nona menanyakan itu kepadaku? Bukannya lebih baik terhadap ayah nona. Bukan terhadap seorang pelayan sepertiku?" tiba-tiba Break berkata hal yang asing di telingaku

"Apa maksudmu, Break?"

"Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan... tak berhak menasehati nona" jawabnya

Sekali lagi aku menggelembungkan pipikku dan berkata "Huh! Dengar ya, Xerxes Break! Kamu ini bukanlah seorang pelayan! Di mataku, kamu itu adalah sosok seorang kakak. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakak keduaku! Kamu selalu mendengar keluh kesahku setelah wafatnya ibuku, dan kamulah yang selalu berada di sampingku!"

"?" Break memasang muka terkejut sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"kamu juga tak perlu memanggilku 'Nona' atau 'Tuan putri'! panggil saja 'Alice'!"

"Biar kukatakan sekali lagi... Break! Kamu itu keluargaku yang sangat berharga!" seruku lantang.

Break yang mendengar itu terdiam.

~~~ keheningan datang dan sinar matahari menyertainya.

"Hmm... Begitu, ya?"

'... Terima kasih... Alice..." Break tersenyum dengan senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat. Ia tampak begitu lain... serasa bebas...

Itukah Break...? aku terdiam melihatnya...

Bagai senyuman seorang kakak...

Hari ini sinar matahari begitu terik, membuatku kepanasan. Hari ini, hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur. Break, ayah, dan paman sedang pergi melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Uwaah! Hari ini puanas banget, deh!" seruku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Aku baru saja selesai bermain dengan kucing dan kelinci peliharaanku, yaitu Chiro dan Chibi di halaman belakang mansionku yang sangat luas ini. Tentu saja bermandikan keringat.

"Kita cari tempat berteduh, yuk?" aku, Chiro dan Chibi pun mencari tempat berteduh.

Drap-drap-drap!

"Ah! Itu dia! Kita ke Pohon besar itu saja yuk!" aku pun berlari mendekati pohon yang kutunjuk itu, Chiro dan Chibi mengikutiku.

"Eh? Kalau tak salah ini kan pohon rindang kesayangan kakak yang sejak kecil ia rawat?" ujarku dalam hati.

Akhirnya kami sampai di bawah pohon itu, Namun...

"Ka, kaki?" aku terkejut ketika melihat satu kaki yang terbentang di balik pohon itu. Tetapi, kaki itu terlihat tak asing bagiku?

Dengan rasa cemas bercampur rasa penasaran, aku pun mendekati kaki itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu tahu, kalau pemilik kaki itu adalah kakakku, Jack?

Ternyata ia sedang tertidur... dengan satu kaki ditekuk dan yang satu lagi dibentangkan sambil bersandar di pohon.

Ia terlihat begitu nyaman dan... manis...

Bulu matanya yang begitu lentik terlihat seperti sedang bermimpi... bibirnya yang setengah terbuka terlihat begitu manis... suasana yang begitu tenang... membuatku ingin menangis.

Cuaca yang terik tak lagi terasa ketika melihat kakakku yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon kesayangannya... ia terlihat begitu lelah... tentu saja. Selama ini, selain Break, dialah yang selalu membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum... membuat hati ini kembali ceria. Tak peduli dimanapun, kapanpun, apapun... ia selalu menghiburku dengan gayanya tersendiri... tanpa peduli dirinya sendiri...

Memikirkan itu, aku pun menjadi merasa bangga. Mempunyai seorang kakak yang selalu memperhatikanku... aku sungguh bahagia... Terimakasih tuhanku...

Detik demi detik berlalu... aku memandangnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan sekalipun, bagai pemandangan yang begitu langka. Aku tak menyangka... kakakku yang biasanya selalu bertingkah aneh... ternyata bisa tertidur dengan wajah yang belum pernah kubayangkan...

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di tengah matahari yang terik. Membuat suasana semakin tentram. Ah... aku pun mulai mengantuk... kulihat Chiro dan Chibi, mereka tertidur di pangkuanku yang berada di samping kakakku...

Lama-lama... kantuk ini tak dapat dilawan... akhirnya aku tertidur di samping kakakku.

"Ng...? Hoahm...! ah!" aku melihat dengan samar-samar setengah sadar... ada tangan yang sangat kukenali... tangan itu mengelusku... lembut sekali...

"...ce...lice...Alice..." aku mendengar suara yang begitu indah memanggil namaku... siapakah gerangan? Aku sungguh menyukai suara itu...

"Ng... Ah! Ka,kakak!" akhirnya aku tersadarkan juga, dan disampingku telah berada kakakku yang tengah mengelusku...

"Alice...? kamu sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluknya... memeluk begitu erat, seperti tak ingin dilepaskan... sambil berkata... "Terimakasih... Kakakku... tersayang..."

Kakakku yang terkejut pun, membalasnya dengan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang... "Kembali... Adikku...tercinta..."

"Ng... Kapan kakak bangun?" tanyaku, lemah. Sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku.

"Sesaat sebelum kamu terbangun, Alice..." jawabnya lembut

"Ah..."

"Kakak tak menyangka kamu bisa berada di sampingku ketika aku sedang tertidur... Tetapi... itu membuat kakak bahagia, Alice... terimakasih"

"..."

"Tidak kakak. Sudah sepantasnya kulakukan, bahkan sebenarnya itu tak cukup... untuk membayar semua kebaikan dan perhatian yang selama ini kakak berikan... . Kakak, Alice sungguh minta maaf, karena selalu menganggap kakak sebagai pengganggu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ... Namun, sekarang aku tahu, bahwa aku... aku begitu menyayangimu, kak! Aku sungguh bahagia memiliki kakak sepertimu... bagaikan mimpi seorang adik. Sudah tak terhitung kebaikanmu padaku... Aku... _Hiks_... benar-benar... menyayangimu... _Hiks_!... Terimakasih..."

Aku menangis dalam pelukan kakak. Aku menyesal... mengapa diriku tak pernah bersyukur mendapatkan kakak yang sangat perhatian... sungguh... beruntungnya diriku.

Kakak terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

Ia memelukku lebih erat dibanding tadi, dan tersenyum padaku... "Sama-sama, Alice..."

Melihat senyumannya yang disertai butiran air mata, membuatku semakin merasa menyesal. Terharu... Mengapa ia begitu baik!...

Hembusan angin menyertai seyuman tangisnya, matanya berlinangan air mata... rambutnya yang berwarna emas terbelai indah...

Kami pun menangis sembari berpelukan...

Oh... sungguh bahagianya... hari ini, tak akan pernah kulupakan...

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Hurt...<strong>

Setelah kejadian itu, kakakku, Jack, mengalami banyak perubahan... dimulai dari sikap semulanya yang agak sembrono, menjadi lebih Bijak dan dermawan. Bagai pewaris keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Aku jadi lega.

Pagi ini, Hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Namun aku bermaksud berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ayah, Alice berangkat..." seruku sembari berpamitan pada ayah

"Wah, Tumben hari ini berangkatnya cepat?" jawabnya

"Yah... Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa'kan?" ayah pun mencium keningku

"Aku juga pamit, ayah..." Jack ikut berpamitan

"Ya, Hati-hatilah... jangan lupa bawa payung." Seru ayah

Kami pun berangkat ke sekolah. Di mobil...

"Ng...Alice?"

"Ya, kak? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Oz Latowidge itu?" aku spontan kaget mendengar itu.

Kakak melirikku sebentar "Dengar, ya. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku tak akan sungkan melukainya! Katakan saja apa yang terjadi padamu ke kakak, ya Alice!" kakak menggenggam tanganku.

"I,iya kak" jawabku tegang.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah... Hyuuh!

Aku pun langsung ke kelasku. "Ah! Alice! Selamat pagi!" seorang gadis berambut biru datang menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi juga, Echo!" sahutku. Echo merupakan sahabat baikku juga, kami sekelas. Echo sikapnya keras namun sebenarnya ia perhatian.

"Hari ini hujan turun, ya. Kamu bawa payung?" tanya Echo

"Tentu!" jawabku. Kami pun berbincang-bincang sambil melihat hujan dari jendela di samping bangkuku.

Ding-dong-ding!

Bel istirahat berbunyi...

"Alice, kita makan di kantin, yuk!" ajak Echo dan yang lain.

"Ah, Baiklah" akhirnya aku yang sedari tadi memandangi langit yang menangis, merespon ajakan mereka.

Kami pun pergi ke kantin yang ada di sebelah Kafe. Karena hujan, kami melewati lorong.

Di kantin...

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Echo

"Apa saja, boleh" jawabku yang sebenarnya tidak lapar.

Kami pun makan bersama. Aku makan Steak, sedangkan Echo makan BBQ.

Karena sebenarnya kurang nafsu makan, aku melihat kesana-sini memperhatikan anak-anak yang datang. Dan di meja sebelah kami ada sekelompok laki-laki sedang makan bersama seperti kami, dan diantara laki-laki itu, ada Gil!

Aku berusaha tak memandang Gil dan berpura-pura kalau disana tidak ada Gil. Habis, aku harus pasang muka seperti apa terhadapnya setelah pertemuan di atap sekolah kemarin!

Ternyata walaupun aku berhasil mengabaikannya, tapi sepertinya Gil memperhatikanku! Aku jadi salah tingkah! Untungnya, aku dapat ide!

"Ng... Teman-teman. Aku ingin mengambil saus dulu ya!" Kataku berpura-pura

"Eh! Ok, silahkan!"

Aku pun pergi ke tempat saus. Sengaja untuk menghindar dari Gil dengan bergabung dengan gerombolan anak-anak.

"Ah! Nona Alice, maaf, persediaan saus kami habis. Jadi harus mengambil saus ke koperasi sekolah dulu." Tiba-tiba salah satu pelayan di kantin itu mangatakan bahwa sausnya habis!

"Hah! La,lalu?"

"Nona harus mengambilnya di koperasi sekolah di gedung sudut" timpalnya

"Oh... begitu, baiklah aku akan kesana!" memang sebenarnya ini sial, tapi dengan begini aku akan lebih mudah menjauh dari Gil.

"Te,teman-teman... sepertinya sausnya habis, jadi harus pergi ke koperasi dulu. Aku tak akan lama kok" aku meminta izin dulu dari teman-teman.

"Eh! Ta,tapi koperasi kan cukup jauh" kata Echo

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku

"Bo,boleh aku ikut?" Echo tampaknya cemas

"Tak usah, Echo. Terimakasih" aku pun berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Drap, Drap, drap! Aku terus berlari...

Namun, langkah kakiku terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang amat besar. Sebuah kelas yang jarang dipakai... membuatku merinding... firasat buruk apakah ini?

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit... terdengar suara... yang sangat kukenali... rasa penasaran pun meluap. Akhirnya, kuintip yang ada di dalam pintu itu. Tapi.

"... Aku mencintaimu..."

...

.

.

Be,betapa kagetnya aku...

Melihat dua orang yang sangat kukenali! Oz dan Sharon!

Oz duduk berlutut sambil membawa bunga... dan Sharon berada di depannya.

Terdengar jelas, bahwa Oz berkata...

"Aku mencintaimu..."

...

DUAK! Saus yang sedari tadi kubawa terjatuh dari tanganku...

Hati ini hancur berkeping-keping! Semua terlihat gelap bagiku! Hancur sudah semua harapanku...!

Aku berlari menjauhi pintu itu... sambil meneteskan deraian air mata...

Pintu itu bagaikan pintu neraka! Andai aku tak melihatnya mungkin aku tak akan se-Shock ini...

Aku terus berlari... aku tak tahu harus kemana, namun kaki ini terus bergerak...

* * *

><p><strong>A Hand...<strong>

Aku berlari keluar dari sekolah... hujan membasahiku... aku tak peduli...

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir jalan yang sepi itu. Situasi temaram, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala redup dalam kegelapan malam. Dingin. Sama seperti isi hatiku saat ini. Gelap dan dingin.

Perlahan air mata mengalir turun di pipiku, yang segera kuseka dengan kasar. Aku tidak mau menangis. Menangis hanya menambah masalah, menangis hanya membuktikan bahwa aku lemah. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis.

... Mungkinkah alam mengerti kondisiku? Mungkinkah langit bersimpati padaku? Jika tidak, mengapa satu demi satu air hujan mulai menetes? Aku menatap nanar langit yang hitam pekat, menikmati sensasi sakit dan perih yang terasa saat bulir air menghujam wajahku.

"Hatiku masih jauh lebih sakit" batinku lemah.

Sementara hujan semakin deras, air mataku kembali meleleh turun. Hangat di antara siraman air dingin. Namun kali ini aku tidak berusaha menghapusnya, aku tidak merasa perlu, toh tidak akan terlihat di balik lapisan air hujan ini.

Tanpa disadari, Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Berusaha meraih sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, sesuatu yang disembunyikan kegelapan malam.

Ataukah, memang tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kuraih?

Aku bisa merasakan aliran air mata yang hangat semakin deras menerpa pipiku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai terisak, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya yang paling berharga. Aku terus-menerus mengulurkan tangan ambil bergetar, menanti seseorang untuk meraihnya, atau sesuatu untuk datang padaku.

Tapi saat aku hanya mengenggam angin, tangisku pecah.

Seharusnya aku tahu, tidak ada lagi yang akan datang padaku. Sosok ibu yang sangat kusayangi pergi dari hidupku. Ayah, Paman, kakak, pelayan, dan sahabatku yang menyayangiku... telah kubuat kecewa... orang yang kucintai berkhianat di depan mataku... betapa na'asnya diriku...

Akankah ada yang akan menyelamatkanku?

"Tidak ada" isakku pilu.

Sungguh... hatiku benar-benar hancur... Oz Latowidge yang kucintai ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri! Aku bahkan berpikir, bahwa sebaiknya aku tak hidup!

Telah lama kupendam hati ini untukmu! Namun engkau berkhianat! Aku... aku menyesal telah menyukaimu... andai aku tak pernah bertemumu... mungkin aku tidak akan se-stress ini?

Siapapun... Tolong aku...?

Mataku mulai tertutup... tangan yang kuulurkan ini... mulai terjatuh... turun...

Semuanya... ge...la...

.

.

.

"ALICE!" tangan yang besar tiba-tiba menggenggam uluran tanganku yang hampir jatuh. Suara yang tak asing bagiku menyerukan namaku... kuulihat dengan kesadaranku yang tersisa dengan samar-samar, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dan ber-iris emas berada di depanku. Ia memelukku...

"Syukurlah... kau masih terkejar... dan belum terjadi apa-apa..." ucapnya...

Aku menangis di dekapannya... berterimakasih telah meraih tanganku...

"Terimakasih..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

"...lice...Alice..." Aku terbangun begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Ah?" aku bangun dan aku mendapati Gil, Echo, kakak, Break, paman, dan ayah sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Alice!" semuanya terlihat lega ketika tahu aku sudah terbangun.

"A,ayah...? Gil...? semua...nya?" seruku dengan lemas

"Sudahlah Alice, jangan dipaksakan..." balas Ayah

"A,apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"..." semua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Gil angkat bicara "Kau kehujanan kemarin, Alice" jawabnya singkat.

Setelah mengingat-ingat kembali, akhirnya aku teringat. Bahwa aku baru saja putus asa setelah melihat pemandangan buruk.

"Ah... Oh,iya. Gil, kenapa kau tahu aku menangis?" tanyaku.

"Eh! Itu dari Echo, dialah yang memberitahuku kalau kamu keluar dari sekolah sambil menangis. Berterimakasihlah padanya, karena ia begitu panik dan memintaku membantunya begitu melihatmu keluar. Kalau ia tidak memberitahuku, mungkin kamu sudah pingsan dan kena demam tinggi" jawabnya.

"Eh... Echo?" aku melirik Echo. Lalu bertanya lagi "kenapa kau tahu kalau aku keluar?"

"I,itu karena aku mengikutimu, Alice... ta,tapi aku juga tak akan bisa kalau Gil tak mau membantuku! Gil-lah orang yang sangat panik ketika mendengar kabar ini" jawabnya malu-malu

"Ekhh! Echo ja,jangan katakan yang tidak perlu!" marah Gil. Yang lain tertawa.

"..."

"Ng... aku mungkin sudah diopname kalau kalian tidak membantuku... Terimakasih, Gil, Echo!" seruku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Yang lain pun membalas dengan tersenyum.

"..."

.

.

Tiba-tiba ayah bertanya...

"Alice... kenapa kamu menangis dan kabur dari sekolah?" yang lain langsung terdiam

"..." aku memalingkan wajahku dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, kok"

"...Apa karena Oz Latowidge itu?" tanyanya

"Iya" jawabku singkat. Mendengar aku yang berkata jujur tentang Oz ini membuat Gil heran.

"Alice... apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya kakak

"Sudah tak apa-apa lagi, kak. Karena aku... berusaha untuk tak menyukainya lagi"

"HAH!" Semuanya terkejut, aku yang selama ini bersikeras berusaha mencintai Oz malah berusaha untuk tak menyukainya. Yaa... itulah keputusanku.

"Aneh sekali... Alice tak menyukai Oz lagi? Pasti terjadi apa-apa sebelum Alice kabur" tanya Gil dalam hatinya.

.

Ckrek! Tiba-tiba 3 orang masuk ke kamarku. Mereka adalah Elliot, Reo, dan... Sharon...

"Alice! Kami dengar kamu kabur dari sekolah sambil menangis? Apa yang terjadi!" tiga-tiganya serempak bertanya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seyuman pada Elliot dan Reo. Sedangkan Sharon hanya kucuekkin. Semuanya Break yang menjelaskan.

.

.

,Jack, Break, ayah, dan Gil memperhatikanku yang mengabaikan kedatangan Sharon. Mereka mencurigaiku dan Sharon.

Sharon tampak bingung dengan tingkahku, tapi aku tak peduli pada pengkhianat!

* * *

><p><strong>Ermund Party<strong>

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tersebut datang melandaku. Dan pada akhirnya hubunganku dengan Sharon dan Oz memburuk. Sharon terus menanyakan ada apa, tapi aku tak menjawab. Sedangkan cintaku pada Oz, telah pudar dan aku tak lagi memikirkannya.

Hari ini, hari senin minggu terakhir bulan Agustus, hari dimana sekolahku, Violesent School mengadakan pesta rutin yang setiap tahun diadakan hari ini. Pesta ini sering juga disebut 'Ermund Party', karena tepat pada hari ini di tahun yang sudah sangat lama pernah terjadi peristiwa mengerikan yang banyak memakan korban.

Ciit! Cut! Cit! Burung-burung berkicau indah di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini. Seperti biasa, aku dan kakakku pergi berangkat sekolah.

"Ayah, kami pergi, ya!" seru kakakku, Jack.

"Ya" jawab Ayahku sembari meminum tehnya.

Di Mobil...

"Alice, Kamu benar-benar serius tak mempedulikan Oz?" tanya Jack

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan. Kakak yang melihatku begitu hanya terdiam dan menghela napas.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Disana telah berdiri Sharon.

"A,alice...?" Sharon berusaha menyapaku, namun aku tak membalasnya.

Tiba-tiba Jack menarik Sharon "Hey, Sharon. Kenapa Alice membencimu? Apa ada yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya

"... aku juga... sebenarnya tidak tahu. Setelah peristiwa Alice kabur dari sekolah, ia langsung bersikap begitu padaku."

"Hmm..." Jack bersikap seperti detektif.

Ding Dong Ding! Bel akhirnya berbunyi.

"Kakak, aku ke kelasku dulu ya!" aku pergi meninggalkan Jack dan Sharon.

.

Di kelas...

"Alice... kamu tak apa-apa? Kulihat dari tadi kamu tak menyimak pelajaran..." tanya Echo

"Ah! Ti,tidak.. aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan..."

"..."

Ding-Ding!

"Pengumuman! Ini dari kepala sekolah Violesent School. Diharapkan semua murid berkumpul di aula utama. Sekali lagi, Pengumuman! Ini dari..."

"Ah! Pasti pengumuman tentang Ermund Party. Yaah... Alice, ayo pergi bersama." Ajak Echo

"Baiklah..."

Di Aula...

"Uwah! Semuanya pada datang! Ramai sekali!" seru Echo

"Ah! Alice! Itu pacarmu, Elliot!" Canda Echo

"Echo, Elliot bukan pacarku. Dia Tunanganku!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Iya iya, Hahahaha akhirnya kamu bisa tertawa juga!" seru Echo

"Eh?" aku menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan pipiku yang kemerahan.

"Ngiiingg!" "Auw!" kami menutup telinga kami.

"Ehem! Maaf atas suara tadi. Baiklah..." akhirnya kepala sekolah datang dan berbicara.

"Kami akan membahas perlengkapan untuk Ermund Party, malam ini"

"..." semuanya terdiam

"Ehem! Baiklah. Pertama-tama kostum..."

* * *

><p><strong>"I Love You, Alice..."<strong>

"Uwah! Alice! Kamu cantik sekali!" seru kakakku sembari berdecak kagum.

Sore ini aku bersiap-siap pergi ke Ermund Party, di pesta kali ini aku memakai gaun berwarna merah kesukaanku. Gaun merah berenda-renda mempesona ditambah dengan dandananku yang memakai lipgloss bening kemerahan seperti warna sakura, anting dan kalung mutiara, serta rambutku yang diikat satu memakai bunga mawar. Ditambah lagi dengan sarung tangan pemberian ibuku dan sepatu hak yang lumayan tinggi dari kakak, serta pita berwarna merah berenda dari ayahku, Glen.

"Uwaah! Kamu jadi tambah manis saja, Alice" paman Oscar memujiku.

Di Ermund party, semua keluarga diundang. Jadi ayah dan pamanku serta Break ikut pula ke pesta itu. Kakak yang juga murid disana tentu ikut.

Kakak memakai setelan jas panjang berwarna hijau kesukaannya dengan pita putih.

Ayah memakai jas hitam dengan jubah hitam pula, namun terlihat gagah.

Paman memakai jas hitam dan jaket putih.

Sedangkan Break memakai setelan jas panjang berwarna hitam dan berpita biru dengan rambut diikat.

"Ng... Omong-omong, pasangan kakak nanti, siapa?" tanyaku pada kakakku yang sedari tadi memelukku.

"Eh! Waah! Tumben-tumben Alice nanya gitu sama kakak. Cemburu, ya?" goda kakak

"Eh! Enggak, kok! Ih, kakak ini!" tukasku

"Hehehehe, bercanda, kok!" balasnya sambil menyentuh hidungku.

"Pasangan kakak di pesta nanti... ya Alice!" seru kakak sambil memelukku lebih erat

"KAKAK!"marahku

"Iya-iya, iyh! Alice sudah punya pasangan sih! Elliot'kan?" tanyanya

"Kakak, aku serius."

"Aduuh! Alice, kamu ini... Pasangan kakak nanti, tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan sedikit serius

"Eh! Ti-tidak ada? Ka,kakak jangan bercanda,deh!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"..." kakak hanya diam.

Akhirnya kami pun pergi. Di Aula tempat pesta, telah banyak para undangan yang datang. Semuanya berdandan dan tampak seperti dewa-dewi. Namun, walaupun begitu, entah kenapa gaunku begitu mencolok?

"Alice!" panggil seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun biru.

"Hai, Echo!" sahutku ketika menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Uwah! Kau cantik sekali, Alice!" puji Echo

"Terimakasih, Echo. Kau juga tak kalah cantiknya!" balasku sambil tersenyum

"Hehehe"

"Alice, Jack, dan Break. Ayah dan paman Oscar mau berbincang di beranda. Kalian bersenang-senanglah" ucap ayah sambil pergi bersama paman.

"Hmm... sudah lama aku tak menikmati pesta seperti ini" tukas Jack sembari menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang dan membusungkan dada.

"Hohoho! Benarkah? Bukannya memang anda yang benci pada yang beginian?" Goda Break

"Ukh!" kakak tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana godaan Break.

"Yaah... setidaknya kita harus menikmati pesta yang dua tahun sekali diadakan, ini." Balasku tak mau kalah.

Semuanya tertawa. Sungguh, aku amat bahagia.

"Ehem! Perhatian! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" tiba-tiba Mr. Liam Runett atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai wakil kepala sekolah yang menggantikan Kepsek yaitu Mr. Rufus Barma yang sedang melayani tamu, berbicara, pertanda pesta akan dimulai.

"Ermund Party yang ke-100, akan segera dimulai!" semua terdiam mendengarkan Mr. Liam

"Dalam pesta kali ini, saya selaku wakil dari pihak sekolah ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para hadirin yang telah menyempatkan diri datang pada pesta Ermund, ini." Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, event makan-makan dan berbincang. Event pembuka, agar semuanya menikmati pesta ini. Baiklah, dipersilahkan pada para hadirin untuk menikmati pesta ini dahulu" seru Mr. Liam sambil menunjuk makanan yang tersedia di meja yang amat panjang.

"Ah! Hai, Alice!" sapa dua orang pemuda

"Oh! Apa kabar Elliot? Reo?"

"Uwaah! Kamu Cantik sekali, Alice!" puji Elliot, sedangkan Reo tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Terimakasih, Elliot. Kalian juga tampak gagah mengenakan pakaian tersebut." Balasku

Elliot dan Reo datang menyapa kami. Sungguh, mereka amatlah tampan mengenakan setelan jas bewarna hitam kelam dengan pita merah dan jas terusan seperti mantel dengan dasi berwarna putih.

Kami pun makan dan mengobrol bersama. Seperti terlepas dari beban yang sudah lama menumpuk di pundak ini.

"Ehem! Perhatian!... karena event _Joy and Relax _sudah selesai. Maka, Event selanjutnya akan dimulai! Seru Mr. Liam.

"Uwah! Event kedua dimulai, nih!" ucap kakak bersemangat.

"Inilah! Event kedua kita! Event utama dari Ermund Party! Yaitu, 'Cari pasangan dalam kegelapan'!" ujar Mr. Liam.

"UWAAAH!" semua undangan begitu bersemangat ketika Mr. Liam mengatakan tentang Event kedua ini.

"Saya akan memberitahukan pada anda sekalian apa itu Event kedua yang spesial ini! Event ini sering disebut juga 'Find & Love'! sebuah Event yang nantinya lampu diseluruh gedung ini akan dimatikan, dan sebelumnya para undangan akan dipisah, antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Setelah itu Event akan dimulai. Para hadirin hanya diberikan sebuah lilin, dan semuanya harus mencari pasangannya di kegelapan malam ini. Para hadirin juga tak diperbolehkan berteriak memanggil pasangan anda. Jika lilin telah redup, bahkan mati dan anda belum menemukan pasangan anda. Maka anda terpaksa tak mempunyai pasangan pada pesta ini. Dan untuk para pasangan yang sudah saling bertemu. Di Akhir nanti mereka akan dipersilahkan berdansa di latai aula yang mempunyai legenda ini!." Seru Mr. Liam.

"UWWAAAHH!" seluruh hadirin ribut memperbincangkan event ini. Dan tentu saja aku termasuk.

"Uwwaah! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Event seperti ini!" seruku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahahaha... kalau kakak sudah biasa. Kan kakak sudah empat tahun berada di sekolah ini." Sombong kakak

"Tapi... Alice?"

"Ya, kak? Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Di sekitar gedung ini. Terdapat sebuah taman bunga mawar yang mawarnya hanya akan mekar pada hari diadakannya Ermund Party ini saja. Taman itu bermandikan cahaya bulan, dan ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'For My Love'. Kudengar taman itu sudah ada sejak tragedi pada 100 tahun dahulu, itu! Sering kali terjadi hilang ingatan pada anak yang pergi kesana. Taman itu pun angker. Karena itu, lebih baik kamu jangan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang aneh ya, Alice" nasehat Kakak

"I,iya baiklah!" jawabku yang ketakutan mendengar cerita kakak.

"Baiklah! Event Kedua... Dimulai!" seru Mr. Liam.

Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu mati bersamaan. Dan ada sebuah tempat pengambilan lilin yang sebelumnya tak ada.

Aku pun bergegas mengambil lilin dari tempat itu. Dan semuanya telihat gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah-celah serta cahaya lilin saja yang menjadi petunjuk kami. Sungguh aku mulai takut.

Aku berjalan... terus berjalan... entah kemana... tapi aku terus berjalan... kakiku mulai gemetar... air mata mulai menetes... tapi langsung kuseka.

Setelah cukup lama aku berjalan, aku menemukan sebuah cahaya. Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung mendekati cahaya tersebut. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai...

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tahu bahwa tempat cahaya tersebut adalah taman bunga mawar yang diceritakan kakakku? Aku merasakan hawa mengerikan dari taman tersebut. Taman itu bermandikan cahaya bulan yang kukejar tadi. Dan terdapat papan tua bertuliskan 'For My Love'...

"KYAAAA!" aku menjerit ketakutan seperti sedang kerasukan setelah melihat kabut hitam pekat dan terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala di balik kabut itu.

Kakiku tak berhenti gemetar. Aku menangis... terduduk...

Entah apa yang kutakutkan. Bayangan itu? Atau Kabut itu? Tapi aku seperti melihat hal terburuk!

Kumohon... siapa saja, Tolong aku...? ...

"Alice?" suara yang tak asing bagiku memanggil namaku disaat takut mendesakku. Panggilan itu membuatku tenang sejenak, sungguh nyaman bagiku. Kutolehkan wajahku 'tuk melihat pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari jurang kegelapan itu...

Namun, siapa sangka? Kalau orang yang menyelamatkanku itu adalah... orang yang telah menyakitiku?

"O...oz..?...!" kuserukan namanya walau dengan kelemasan tak terduga.

"Alice... kau tak apa-apa?" Oz mendekatiku dengan tampang cemas, seketika itu pula aku menolak tangan yang pernah ia julurkan padaku.

"Eh! A,alice?"

"Ke,kenapa... kau... ada.. disini?" tanyaku sembari menjauhi Oz.

"Eh! A,aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya melewati jalan yang menurutku harus kulewati." Jawabnya

"..." aku terdiam... "kenapa kami bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini!" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Alice... aku mendengarmu menjerit. Dan saat kudekati, engkau sedang menangis... lebih baik, kita pergi ke klinik sekolah dulu untuk menenangkanmu..." ucapnya

"Tidak usah..." jawabku dingin. Aku pun berusaha meninggalkan Oz.

"Alice...?"

"Kenapa... Akhir-akhir ini kamu menjauhiku dan Sharon?"

"...?" aku pun terkejut, ia tahu kalau aku sedang menjauhi dirinya dan Sharon. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa ia selalu memperhatikan Sharon?

Aku pun berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemburu itu. Dan berusaha berlari menjauhinya.

"Alice?... Tunggu, Alice?" aku terus berlari menjauhinya... namun...

GREB! "Alice, Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" Oz mencengkeram tanganku, dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Le, lepaskan!" bentakku

"Alice! Dengar dulu!" pinta Oz sambil mencengkeram tanganku lebih erat lagi.

"Ukh! Kau mau apa!" bentakku tak mau kalah.

BRAK! Oz mendorongku ke tembok. Jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya mungkin hanya 10 cm.

"...!" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika mulut kami hampir bersentuhan.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening...

"Alice..." Akhirnya Oz mulai berkata-kata

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku dan Sharon?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius

Kenapa? Kenapa ia hanya memikirkan Sharon! Ini begitu tak adil!

Detik demi detik berlalu... tanpa kusadari air mata mulai turun dari mataku.

"Ukh..." aku mulai terisak

"Alice!" Oz terlihat begitu terkejut ketika melihatku menangis.

"Kh!..." Oz melepaskan cengkeramannya.

...

"Ma, maaf Alice... aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis"

"..." Keheningan datang bersama cahaya bulan yang menyinari kami.

Tiba-tiba Oz mengambil salah satu bunga mawar di taman itu. Ternyata, mawar yang ia pilih adalah mawar yang paling merah merekah.

"Aku sungguh tak becus... padahal aku telah berjanji bahwa aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain membuat orang yang kusukai menangis. Namun, aku sendirilah yang membuatnya menangis... dasar bodoh!" Oz menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku terkejut mendengar Oz berkata "...orang yang kusukai..." itu. Hati yang sejak dulu menyukainya yang mulai tertutup terbuka lagi... mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan.

Oz mulai mendekatiku... ia duduk berlutut tepat didepanku... dengan membawa mawar terindah.

Cahaya bulan mulai menghampiri kami dengan suasana yang berbeda...

Oz memegang tanganku penuh kelembutan ...

"Mungkin engkau belum siap... namun hati ini tak dapat menunggu lagi..." Oz mulai berucap.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang mengeluarkan air mata... dan "... Aku mencintaimu... Alice...!"

"!"

.

.

! Betapa terkejutnya aku! Hati ini senang sekaligus kaget setengah mati!

Aku pun menangis... Oz berdiri dan menaruh bunga mawar itu di rambutku. Aku berusaha memegangnya, namun tanganku terkena duri dan berdarah... Oz mengambil tanganku yang berdarah itu... ia menghisap darahnya...! padahal saat kulihat tangannya yang mengambil mawar ini... tangan itu... penuh dengan luka...

"O,oz..!" isakku

Oz menyeka air mataku dengan lembut...

Membuatku memejamkan mata, Oz pun mencium pipiku!

Sungguh romantis...

Namun, aku teringat pada peristiwa 'itu'...

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Oz... Bu,bukankah... kau menyukai wanita lain selain aku...?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Oz pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan berbalik bertanya "Apa maksudmu, Alice?"

"... jangan pura-pura, Oz"

"Aku melihatmu menyatakan cintamu pada Sharon Violent... di sebuah ruangan.." jawabku sembari melepaskan tangan Oz yang mencengkeram tanganku.

"Ah..! i,itu..." Oz mulai berbicara

.

.

"**Itu hanya latihan...**" jawabnya

"Eh, a,apa maksudmu!" tanyaku

.

.

"A,aku... sungguh mencintaimu Alice! ... Ketika melihatmu.. hatiku berdegup kencang! Karena itu, Aku berlatih untuk menyatakan cinta padamu, Alice! Dan karena kulihat engkau dan Sharon berteman sangat akrab. Maka, kuminta bantuanlah pada Sharon Violent. Untuk membantuku... dan ternyata ia begitu tahu dirimu yang belum kuketahui selama ini. Karena itu, aku juga tak mau merepotkan Sharon karena aku."

.

Mendengar jawaban itu. Aku menangis! Sharon tidaklah bersalah! Namun aku telah melukainya! Aku sungguh amat menyesal...

Aku menangis dan Oz pun memelukku...

Aku menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi, begitu pula dengan Oz. Kami menyandar pada tembok dan duduk berdua, bercurhat sembari melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu.

.

"Aku... sungguh mencintaimu, Oz..."

"Aku pun sangat sangat mencintaimu, Alice..."

Ternyata kami saling mencintai... sungguh bahagianya diriku..

...

* * *

><p><strong>"For My Love..."<strong>

Setelah cukup lama. Kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula.

"Alice, ayo! Sekalian minta maaf pada Sharon" seru Oz sembari menarik tanganku menuju aula.

"Iya!" jawabku tersenyum berseri-seri...

Kami pun berlari menuju aula dengan penuh bahagia.

Setelah sampai di aula, terlihat beberapa pasangan yang berdansa di tengah aula. Kami yang melihat itu pun tertarik dan akhirnya ikut berdansa.

Kami langsung berdansa di tengah aula.

.

Menari bersama dengan orang yang disukai... aku sungguh bahagia...

Ah! Aku baru sadar... kalau Oz sangatlah tampan mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Jas panjang berwarna putih berenda emas dengan jam di dadanya... Oz sangatlah cocok mengenakan itu. Diam-diam aku terpesona olehnya.

Kami berdansa penuh kebahagiaan... dan saat kulihat, semua orang memandang takjub dengan dansa kami.

"Uwaah! Lihat! Itu kan nona Alice Caudelaire dan tuan Oz Latowidge." Ujar para pemuda-pemudi yang melihat kami berdansa.

"Mereka serasi, ya!"

"Uwaah! Lihat tarian mereka, indah sekali!"

"Hmm.. Gaun merah nona Alice digabungkan dengan Jas putih keemasan tuan Oz! Sungguh menarik!"

Semua ribut memperbincangkan kami. Semua pedansa yang harusnya masih ada menghindar untuk melihat tarian kami.

Dengan kata lain, kamilah satu-satunya yang menari di tengah lantai aula itu.

Semua jadi terlihat jelas olehku, disana ada banyak pemuda-pemudi yang memperbincangkan kami. Tapi kami tetap berdansa menikmatinya berdua.

Kulihat wajah kakak, ayah, paman, Break, Elliot, Reo, Gil, Echo, dan Sharon yang kaget melihat kami.

Namun, aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Oz pun demikian. Mereka hanya membalas dengan setengah lambaian pula, menatap kami tak percaya.

Nanana~nanana~nana~naaa~

Laalalalal!~lalala~lllala...

Lagu terus bersenandung mengiringi tarian kami. Sudah sukup lama kami berdansa, namun tak ada kata lelah sedikitpun.

...

Akhirnya kami pun berhenti menari, dan setelah itu Oz berseru "Ayo, semuanya! Mari menari!"

"Wwaa!" semuanya pun ikut menari bersama kami dengan begitu bersemangat, kecuali keluargaku*.

Kami menari bersama dipenuhi sorak sorai gemuruh. Sungguh meriah!

Namun itu semua hanya sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan petir terus menyambar. Kabut hitam mulai masuk ke aula dan membuat semuanya panik.

"GROOAARR!"

Tiba-tiba seekor monster besar mengerikan dengan monster kecil yang berada di belakangnya dan beberapa orang yang terbang dan berpakaian aneh datang dan merusak pesta. Semua pun panik dan ketakutan.

"Kyaaa!"

"Gyaa!" semua berlari ketakutan dan pesta pun porak poranda. Semuanya mencoba kabur dan keluar dari tempat ini. Namun, ...

BRAAK!

Semua pintu dan jendela terkunci! Kami pun tak dapat keluar. Itu semua menambah parah suasana.

"Alice!" Oz yang berada di sampingku memelukku "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya!" ujarnya

"Keluarkan Kami!" seru para hadirin yang ingin kabur.

"GROOOAARR!" Raungan monster besar tersebut membuat semuanya diam.

"Ma,mau apa kau?" tukas Mr. Liam yang memberanikan diri bertanya

"Kami? Hahahahahahaha!" Orang yang berada paling depan yang mempunyai rambut kuning kecoklatan panjang dan warna mata yang berbeda menjawab dengan tawa dan senyum yang mengerikan.

Kulihat mereka yang berjumlah lima orang dengan monster besar seekor dan lima monster lainnya. Kulihat satu-persatu dari mereka, dua orang wanita dan tiga orang laki-laki. Wanita pertama mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda dan yang satu lagi seperti masih anak-anak dan mempunyai tato 'setan'. Laki-laki pertama yang kulihat adalah laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata dua warna itu. Pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Gil ini memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, yang satu berwarna emas dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah. Dia memang tampan, namun jika dilihat dari sikap, Ng... apa, ya? Yang kedua adalah laki-laki yang tampaknya kecil tapi berbadan besar. Dan yang terakhir seorang laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan tato yang sama. Mereka mengenakan jubah berwarna merah tua seperti Scarlet dan mengenakan rantai berwarna emas.

_To be Continue..._

* * *

><p>Hai Para pembaca! Aku senang jika kalian membaca ini sampai habis! [Habis banyak banget sih *Sadar* ini juga baru 34 cerita! masih bersambung ke konflik utama!]

Nah!, Karena ini fanfic Author yang pertama, mohon kemaklumannya! disini banyak nama yang Amel edit. jadi jika tak suka mohon maaf.

Ini Baru Chapter Pertama nanti kalau Author punya banyak waktu. Nanti Author bakal bikin sambungan cerita ini lebih seru! Ok?

Kebanyakan sih OOC :P.

Alright! Mohon Di review ya! Nyaaaa~~~~


End file.
